


Splash time

by RioluZX



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, Español, Exhibit, Gay, Googles - Freeform, Googles bottom, M/M, Rider top, Sexo, explícito, rider - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras los inklings disfrutan de sus combates de tinta, Rider no puede regodearse en su victoria como siempre le gustaria, ¿el motivo?, cierto inkling azul que tiene una gran fascinacion por bajarle los pantalones frente a todos, decidido a tomar venganza planea como poder devolverle el favor, sin esperar como las cosas llegarian a tornarse entre ellos.





	Splash time

Turf war

Una de las más populares batallas entre todos los inklings, equipos de 4 personas se unían para poder competir contra otros, diferentes escenarios en espera de ser llenados de tinta, las reglas eran simples, quien tuviera más terreno cubierto de su color seria el ganador, sin embargo lo que hacía tan entretenido aquel deporte, era la experiencia real de estar en una batalla, una donde no solo debías preocuparte por tener más terreno, sino donde también debías evitar que el enemigo acabará contigo, las balas de tinta surcaban el cielo, los gritos de emoción y de guerra se hacían resonar, los colores se sobreponían sobre otros mientras un joven tomaba más enserio aquel deporte. En aquella gran zona se podía ver tinta rosa y tinta verde, el equipo Aloha se enfrentaba contra uno de los mejores equipos, el equipo Yellow Green, su líder Rider se encontraba en lo alto vigilando los movimientos de equipo rival y su propio equipo, la zona ya era suya, sin embargo lo que más buscaba él siempre era derrotar al enemigo, no por territorio dominado, sino por aplastarlos en batalla, su visión se enfocó en un inkling que había entrado en su rango, un chico con sus tentáculos que hacían de cabello recogidos en una coleta como el, un pantalón corto y playera celeste abierta enseñando su pecho, podía ver que estaba confiado, más por como entintaba la zona con su splasher, sonrió de lado, dando un salto se hundió en la tinta tomando forma de calamar, deslizándose rápidamente mientras notaba la sonrisa en su rostro, era claro que este no se había percatado de su presencia aun, surgió de la tinta con una sonrisa, la de aquel inkling rosado se borró cuando lentamente volteo la mirada, encontrándose con la del moreno que lo veía como una presa.

-Te tengo-un grito de sorpresa se escuchó y lo siguiente fue el golpe de su rodillo, el inkling frente a él exploto derramando su tinta y un pequeño calamar rosado se elevaba en el cielo-Esta zona es mía- sonrió confiado mientras comenzaba a correr con su rodillo en frente, cambiando todo ese color rosado por el de su equipo mientras su enemigo derrotado volvía a la base para intentar reponerse.

Asi era el estilo de Rider, competitivo, analítico, serio al momento de enfrentar a otros equipos pero manteniendo el goce de la victoria, por eso y muchos otros motivos se le llamaba un cazador solitario y el equipo rival era su presa, por un tiempo su fama permaneció así pero ahora era diferente.....bueno, no totalmente diferente, pero ahora también estaba al tanto de cubrir las espaldas de sus compañeros, aun cuando sabía que todos ellos poseían una gran habilidad y podían cuidarse solos, había aprendido de cierto inkling azul a valorar a sus compañeros y con ello logro ver victorias más aplastantes sobre otros equipos, con eso en mente Rider seguía esparciendo tinta para ganar terreno, después de todo, si significaba una victoria él estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

¡Tiempo!

Un gran anuncio hizo que todas las armas dejaran de arrojar tinta, las bombas arrojadas ya no pudieron explotar y los equipos se reunían a su lado, una pantalla enorme mostraba todo el terreno y el porcentaje de este bañado en tinta, 83% verde amarillo y 17% rosa, con esos resultados había sido declarada la victoria del equipo Yellow Green.

-Je, era algo de esperarse-sonreía Rider de modo presuntuoso, sus compañeros de equipo mientras los del equipo contrario fruncían el ceño ante sus palabras.

-¡¿Esperabas esto?!-

Una voz juguetona se escuchó a sus espaldas, lo siguiente fue como unas manos sujetaron su pantalón y lo bajaron completamente, su pene quedo expuesto frente a todos provocando un silencio, finalmente los del otro equipo reaccionaron comenzando a reírse por aquella broma mientras el moreno temblaba apretando su puño molesto.

-¡Googles!-grito con fuerza mientras el inkling de tinta azul sacaba su lengua de modo burlón antes de ponerse a correr, sujetando su rodillo se dispuso a perseguirlo, tropezando con sus propios pantalones los dejo atrás, indiferente de andar semidesnudo solo perseguía a inkling azul que se reía juguetonamente corriendo por toda la zona aun cubierta por tinta.

-Ya van esos dos otra vez-murmuro blazer mientras los otros dos solo suspiraban viendo desde su lugar la persecución.

-Sí, pero al menos Rider se divierte-menciono un joven del equipo Aloha intentando ver el lado positivo del asunto.

-¡Te hare explotar maldita sea!-un fuerte grito se escuchó y uno más de terror antes de una explosión de tinta.

-¿Tú crees?-dijeron los tres juntos mientras veía un pequeño calamar azul a lo que el inkling rosado se rasco la nuca riéndose algo nervioso.

Asi era la relación entre Googles del equipo azul y Rider del equipo Yellow Green, aun cuando muchos no entendían si eran amigos o rivales, para los compañeros de Rider estaba claro que el inkling azul era un bromista que podía quitarle en parte lo gruñón a su amigo, claro, casi siempre terminaba con el moreno enfadándose y persiguiendo al otro hasta hacerlo explotar en un campo de batalla u haciéndole alguna maniobra de combate hasta que su mal humor se fuera, aun así Googles volvía a las travesuras, bajándole siempre los pantalones cada vez que tenía la oportunidad o que este bajaba la guardia, a muchos solía hacerles eso pero quien era siempre su principal objetivo era Rider, después de todo el inkling había mostrado su admiración hacia este desde que lo había visto en un combate desde la primera vez, incluso por eso sospechaban que tenía el mismo estilo de peinado que el moreno y siempre lo buscaba, pero claro, eran solo suposiciones.

El equipo Yellow Green tras haber participado en su combate decidieron separarse para poder descansar un momento, Bamboo Hat y Blazer se iban juntas como buenas amigas, Stealth diciendo que quería mejorar sus armas se despidió de su compañero para irse por su propio camino, Rider al encontrarse solo acaricio su abdomen para dirigirse a la plaza de Inkopolis, sentándose en una mesa espero su orden, descansando su mejilla en su mano mientras que con la otra golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos y haciéndolo al ritmo de una de las canciones de Off the hook.

-¡Wavi!-un grito en su oído le hizo dar un salto en su lugar, volteo la mirada molesto notando a cierto inkling azul sentado a su lado, debió imaginarse que sería el y volvió a su antigua posición-Oh vamos, ¿sigues enojado de mi pequeña broma?-pregunto mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo.

-Estoy seguro que todos los inklings conocen mi pene por tu culpa-gruño el como respuesta mientras el otro solamente sacaba su lengua de modo juguetón por sus palabras-Tsk, ¿cómo te fue?-chasqueo la lengua molesto de que este ni siquiera se mostrara apenado por lo que hizo.

-Oh, perdimos pero fue divertido-sonreía el feliz y este no podía comprender como estaba de tan buen humor-Es más, escucha esto-dijo mientras alzaba su mano queriendo pedir algo.

Rider no podía entender como podía tenerle paciencia a ese inkling, sus bromas eran pesadas, más sin embargo de cierta manera siempre se encontraba poniéndole atención, quizás era su energía, su actitud, el hecho de nunca rendirse, no sabía que era pero cuando estaban a solas podía apreciar mejor a Googles, si algo debía admirar era la perseverancia que este mostraba y como su única meta era divertirse, el no podría hacerlo, era demasiado orgulloso y competitivo como para encontrar diversión en una derrota, aun así el inkling azul le platicaba las maniobras que había hecho, no eran malas, estaba seguro de que habrían ganado, solo que este se había olvidado de pintar el terreno al estar tan sumido en buscar a los del otro equipo para hacerles bromas, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando le dijo que le bajo los pantalones a uno y este cayó de cara en su propia tinta, al mismo tiempo se imaginó que le haría lo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad.

-Eres increíble-suspiro mientras bebía su refresco provocando que este dejara de hablar.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto acercándose más a él, este alzando la ceja asintió notando como enseñaba sus dientes al sonreír tanto-Jeje eso me pone feliz-dijo mientras se veía un pequeño tono azul en sus mejillas.

-¿Ser elogiado?-

-No, que tú lo digas Rider-explico mientras se comía el resto de su comida-En fin, sin rencores ¿verdad?-sonrió mientras le extendía la mano.

-Sin rencores-susurro estrechándola, notando como enseñaba los dientes y se levantaba con más ánimo.

-Okey, ¡nos vemos mañana!-grito con alegría antes de comenzar a correr, Rider se quedó viéndolo hasta que este se encontró con sus compañeros, todos se alejaron charlando animadamente, se quedó viéndolo hasta que salió de su vista, soltó un suspiro pensando que iría a revisar sus armas para los combates de mañana, mas sin embargo cuando le enseñaron la cuenta noto que era el doble de lo planeado, su ceja tembló y entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, Googles se había ido sin pagar su comida.

-¡Ese imbécil!-grito enfadado, si no habían rencores antes lo habían ahora, Googles se estaba tomando mucha confianza con él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, un gesto que le dio escalofríos al encargado pues era claro que ese inkling verde tenía algo planeado como venganza.

Otro día nuevo en Inkopolis, los equipo ya desde temprano estaban en los diferentes campos de batalla, las cámaras grababan todo para poder subirse las mejores batallas en las noticias como de costumbre, desde ese momento ya se escuchaban las explosiones de tinta, en esta ocasión el equipo azul se enfrentaba contra el equipo Gloves, tinta azul comenzaba a cubrir una zona que estaba a su alrededor, Googles sonreía usando su splasher para poder pintar toda la zona, sin embargo pronto se aburría de eso e iba a buscar enemigos, encontró al líder de estos disparando a Bubblehat, al menos lo intentaba pues ella se reía esquivando y agitando su cubo de pintura, Googles se convirtió en calamar para nadar por su tinta, deslizándose rápidamente, apareciendo tras él y con sus agiles manos le bajo los pantalones en un solo jalón.

-¡Ah!-grito de sorpresa y enseguida se cubrió su entrepierna, error que le costó caro pues Bubblehat había atacado con su cubo haciendo que explotara de tinta.

-Awww apenas se le vio-bufo Googles inflando las mejillas, esta solamente se rio mientras ambos se separaban dispuestos a seguir con su diversión.

Mientras la batalla avanzaba alguien más estaba en aquel lugar, oculto de todos y observando atentamente a cierto inkling azul, sabía bien que debía hacer y en qué momento, se escuchó el sonido de que el tiempo había acabado, ambos equipos se detuvieron y entonces cierto inkling verde sonrió sabiendo que era su oportunidad, mientras los porcentajes eran calculados se deslizo silenciosamente en dirección a su presa.

-¡Ganamos!-grito Headphone dando un gran salto al igual que sus otros tres compañeros, había sido por un poco porcentaje pero una victoria era una victoria a finales de cuenta.

-Tsk, ni crean que para la próxima será así-bufo el líder del equipo Gloves aun molesto de lo que el inkling azul le había hecho en medio de la batalla, noto como este avanzo hacia él y le extendió la mano.

-Espero que volvamos a divertirnos-sonrió Googles hacia el otro equipo, estos se mantuvieron serios pero finalmente se relajaron, era inevitable al ver la actitud del inkling azul.

-¡¿Esperabas esto?!-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que los shorts de Googles terminaron en sus tobillos, todo se quedó en silencio y sorpresa, dos motivos, Rider con su agilidad había llegado silenciosamente tras este, teniendo su venganza al hacerle la broma que este hacia a todos los demás, el segundo motivo fue algo que todos no pudieron evitar mirar, ese era el pene de Googles, pálido, aun cubierto pero sobre todo, pequeño, tal como un infante y no podían estimar cuanto mediría, sus bolas eran pequeñas también y daban un aspecto adorable mientras sus nalgas eran más grandes, seguramente por todos los dulces que comía. 

-Jajajaja miren el tamaño de Googles-rompió el silencio finalmente uno del equipo Gloves, un tono azulado recorrió las mejillas de inkling al sentir la mirada de todos en su zona privada, haciéndole reaccionar y su primera reacción fue cubrirse con sus manos.

-¡Ahhh Rider idiota!-chillo con fuerza avergonzado, el moreno desvió la mirada fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba, apresurado Googles intento subirse su short, sin embargo por estar la zona con tinta se resbalo y cayó de cara al suelo.

Las risas se escuchaban resonar en el lugar, incluso sus compañeros de equipo no podían evitarlo, era irónico que ahora el fuera víctima de su broma favorita, Rider lo miraba de reojo, intentaba apartar la mirada de las nalgas pálidas del otro, viendo cómo se apresuraba en ponerse su short, se levantaba apresurado y comenzaba a correr del lugar para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Nah, estará bien-dijo Glasses sabiendo que pronto su compañero volvería y seguramente se reiría con ellos de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo no fue así, Rider después de su batalla estuvo alerta, esperaba que el inkling azul volviera para hacerle una broma, tener una venganza por su vergüenza pero no fue así, no disfruto tanto la victoria esa vez, apenas tuvo un descanso le pregunto a Bubblehat y Headphone sobre su compañero, ambas negaron haberlo visto, fingió no preocuparse por Googles pero antes de darse cuenta estaba buscándolo por toda la ciudad, incluso le pregunto a los octorianos que tampoco le dieron respuesta, la siguiente ronda de batallas estaba iniciando, pensó volver a los campos creyendo que lo encontraría, sin embargo noto curioso como en una zona de practica había algo de tinta azul, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ese lugar, esta vacío pues era de esperarse, esta vez la batalla seria de los octorianos contra el equipo emperador, muchos esperaban verlo, incluso el pero primero era encontrar al inkling azul, para su fortuna pudo encontrarlo en una zona algo elevada, sus pies balanceaban del borde mientras estaba con la mirada en el horizonte.

-Asi que aquí estabas-hablo provocando que este lo mirara de reojo, mostrándose sorprendido por su presencia en aquel lugar-Te estaba buscando-añadió acercándose a él viendo como fruncía el ceño.

-Meh- respondió volteándose para no mirarlo, el moreno se rasco la nuca y suspiro para agacharse estando a su altura.

-Hey.....no es para tanto-susurro tocando su hombro a lo que este volteo a verlo molesto.

-Claro que para ti no es para tanto, ¡tienes un pene enorme!-grito con una fuerza que esas palabras quedaron resonando en el lugar.

-...... ¿Uh?-

-Le he bajado el pantalón a casi todos los de otros equipos y ninguno tiene tu largo, lo peor es cuando me persigues sin pantalón y como te rebota de un lado a otro, solo alguien de pene grande puede hacer eso-gruñía el haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

-Espera, ¿has estado comparando mi pene con el de otros?-cuestiono intentando seguirle el hilo de lo que decía.

-Claro, por eso te bajo los pantalones a diario, para poder verlo y siento que cada vez te crece más-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos volviendo a darle la espalda-No es justo-bufó sabiendo que su pequeño amiguito no estaba tan desarrollado como el de otros.

-Googles, eres muy raro-murmuro aunque eso ya lo sabía de por sí, aunque imaginaba era un tema delicado para el-¿Por qué no simplemente se los bajas a otro y ya?, seguro muchos lo tienen de tu tamaño-menciono estando seguro que no podía tener el pene más pequeño de Inkopolis.

-¡Porque es el tuyo el que quiero ver a diario!-grito con fuerza mientras el moreno se veía sorprendido por esas palabras, hubo un silencio, el inkling azul pareció reaccionar a lo que dijo y un tono azul se formó en sus mejillas-Y-Yo, es decir-titubeo intentando pensar en cómo arreglar lo que dijo.

-.....Ejem, okey eso es como, un cumplido ¿supongo?-murmuro rascándose la nuca

-C-Creo que iré a comprar algo-menciono levantándose apresurado-Además, intentare que nadie suba el video de la pelea de hoy, seguro no pasa porque perdimos pero aun así-

-¿Quieres verlo?-le interrumpió provocando que este se volteara a verlo sin creer lo que escucho-Mi pene, ¿quieres verlo?-repitió pensando que de algún modo eso compensaría lo que hizo, supo que tuvo razón cuando este volvió a sonreír.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto inclinándose sobre él, mostrándose emocionado a lo que el moreno asintió lentamente -Pero.....aquí-murmuro desviando la mirada hacia los lados, cualquier inkling podría venir, era poco probable porque seguían los combates pero era una posibilidad.

Rider extendió su mano hacia él, un mensaje silencioso de que lo acompañara y Googles la acepto, se reía de vez en cuando algo nervioso mientras iban bajando por el lugar, finalmente llegaron a una zona más privada, las paredes al menos los cubrían de miradas repentinas, uno tendría que buscarlos un poco para encontrarlos, se quedaron uno frente al otro, Rider se cruzó de brazos, notando como el otro daba pequeños saltos de emoción, con su dedo apunto su pantalón, Googles riéndose entendió a que se refería, le sujeto los bordes y con su energía de siempre los bajo por completo.

-Oye, exageras-murmuro notando como este se encontraba con la boca abierta, no era la primera vez que se lo veía, ambos lo sabían bien, sin embargo el inkling azul se quedó en esa posición para poder tenerlo frente a sus ojos, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo provocando un leve rubor verde en el moreno al sentirse estudiado.

-Es solo que.....es tan grande-susurro sonrojado, nunca había podido verlo de tan cerca por tanto tiempo, podía incluso oler la masculina fragancia que escapaba de este, miro sus bolas y su mano atrapo una, eran grandes, apenas podía masajear una con su mano mientras el moreno soltaba un suspiro por esa acción.

-H-Hey, no dije tocar-gruño mientras sus palabras no eran escuchadas, la mano de Googles paso a tocar su dureza de arriba a abajo, recorriéndolo y presionando su pulgar suavemente contra la punta semidescubierta-Enserio...mmm-gimoteo mientras su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar, las caricias provocaron que su miembro reaccionara, despertándose y comenzando a crecer cada vez más y más.

-Increíble-susurro sintiendo calor en su cuerpo, estaba excitándose demasiado ante el momento, movió su mano mas rápido, el moreno mordió sus labios estando erecto, la punta estaba descubierta, el largo y grosor era más que antes y el inkling azul ya no podía apartar la mirada-Rider, tu playera-susurro mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejar de mover sus manos para masajear la gran hombría del otro.

El moreno entendió a que se refería, soltó un suspiro y se quitó la última prenda de cuerpo, Googles se quedó apreciando todo su cuerpo, era más firme sin duda, los brazos más fuertes por cargar todos los días ese enorme rodillo, no podía creer que Rider fuera tan apuesto, su admiración crecía a medida que sentía su propio pene duro entre sus ropas, movió sus piernas suavemente, haciendo fricción con la tela y sonrojado saco su lengua, dándole una lenta y húmeda lamida al glande de a quien apreciaba tanto.

-O-Oye-Rider no pudo evitar temblar por ello, apoyo su mano en la cabeza de este, Googles lo miro con una sonrisa, volviendo a hacerlo pero esta vez mas rápido, moviéndola en círculos sobre la punta antes de descender por el tronco -Ahhh-gimió al sentir la lengua de este recorriendo su dureza, no sabía de donde había aprendido eso, solo sabía que se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien y su verga palpitaba por ello.

-Rider es el mejor-susurro Googles sin poder pensar bien, frotaba toda esa verga por su rostro, las bolas de este también, las lamia, las chupaba, recorría el largo de la base hasta la punta saboreándolo, sintiendo como su mente se estaba nublando cada vez más y más a cada segundo, pasando de lamidas a besos directos por toda la zona y succiones escuchando al otro gemir.

-Abre la boca-ordeno Rider de un modo firme, el otro asintió obedeciendo sin dudar, el moreno sujeto su dureza y la introdujo en esa cavidad húmeda, escuchando un gimoteo de sorpresa pero no le importaba, el otro lo había provocado hasta ese punto, ahora le enseñaría las consecuencias-Ahhh.....ahora si lo vas a saborear-sonrió de lado viendo su rostro sonrojado, como lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, empujo metiendo la mitad, viendo como el otro temblaba mecía sus caderas, sacando y metiendo su polla que era bien recibida por el otro.

-"El pene de Rider.......tan delicioso"-Googles ya no podía hacer más que mantenerse firme, recibiendo aquellas estocadas en su boca, sintiendo como cada vez ingresaba más profundo, ahogo un gemido cuando toco su garganta, sufrió una arcada, sin embargo el otro no le dejo reponerse, movía sus caderas más y más rápido, frotando su verga contra esa húmeda lengua, las zonas internas de sus mejillas, empujo más fuerte y sujetando su cabeza se hundió completamente en su boca, golpeando el mentón de Googles con sus bolas mientras este abría los ojos de sorpresa.

-Te gusta ¿eh?-susurro relamiéndose los labios con la vista, el inkling azul sujetaba sus piernas, queriendo alejarse pero él no lo permitía, después de todo solo le daba a googles lo que este quería, le estaba dando su pene tal como este había dicho-Anda dime, que tan bueno esta-le dijo viendo como este se calmaba, respirando por la nariz el masculino aroma del moreno, temblando por completo y separaba sus piernas sintiendo una humedad en su entrepierna.

-Mmm......delicioso-gimoteo cuando logro sacar ese pene de su boca, mirando agitado al moreno que sonrió gustoso por esas palabras, movió su dedo, indicando que siguiera con su trabajo.

Googles se sujetó a sus piernas, sintiendo la firmeza de estas las usaba como apoyo, movía su cabeza el mismo, dándole fuertes chupadas al pene de Rider, llegando por sí mismo a tragarlo todo, temblando al momento en que tocaba su garganta, haciendo que la humedad en su pantalón aumentará, las caderas del moreno se movían contra él, sentía como algo mas estaba saliendo y el solo saborear aquello provoco una explosión en su cuerpo.

-Mierda.....aquí viene-gruño Rider advirtiéndole a su acompañante, este no lo escucho, estaba demasiado ocupado succionando más fuerte, perdiéndose en las fuertes sensaciones, el moreno agitado comenzó a arremeter más fuerte, buscando su propia liberación y tras unos minutos la alcanzó, rugiendo de placer y gusto eyaculo sin control alguno en la boca del otro.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-los ojos de Googles se abrieron de sorpresa, su boca fue llenada sin control, sentía ese sabor amargo bajar por su garganta, estaba ahogándose, tuvo que sacar el pene de Rider y con ello su rostro fue manchado, chorros y chorros de tinta verde salían por el orgasmo del moreno, manchando no solo su rostro sino también su playera, aun Asi Googles se quedó quieto, ni siquiera sabía si podía moverse observando aquellos chorros ser más débiles y pronto solo fueron algunas gotas que caían al suelo-Ahhh......mi ropa-gimoteo sintiéndose pegajoso, había tragado toda esa tinta pero no le había molestado, incluso tenía un sabor al que podría acostumbrarse.

-Separa las piernas-las palabras de Rider le hicieron alzar la mirada, notando al moreno agitado pero observándolo fijamente-Hazlo-gruño molesto a lo que este lo miro, lentamente hizo lo que pedía y se podía notar una gran mancha en los shorts negros de este.

-F-Fue tu culpa-gimoteo mientras temblaba cuando este le alzo las piernas, sujeto su short para quitárselo, notando toda la entrepierna de este manchada de azul, una señal clara que había tenido un orgasmo mientras se la chupaba.

-No es tan pequeño-murmuro notando que seguía erecto, la punta estaba medio descubierta pero aun así no era de gran largo-Es lindo-añadió tocándolo con sus dedos, sintiendo como podía rodearlo por completo con solo su mano al igual que sus bolas.

-N-No lo es-susurro temblando por la cálida mano del otro, como manoseaba su pene con toda confianza y se manchaba con su tinta azul haciéndolo mas resbaloso.

-Si lo es......a ti te queda perfecto-susurro mientras apoyaba su pene contra el de este, Googles bajo la mirada hacia estos y no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas, había una gran diferencia, mas sin embargo no le molestaba del todo eso, incluso, disfrutaba más sentir como sus penes se estaban frotando entre sí, mezclando la tinta aun presente en ambos dando un curioso verde azulado.

-Rider.....a ti también te queda perfecto tu pene tan grande-sonrió meciendo sus caderas, el moreno sonrió de modo soberbio por tales palabras, se estaban moviendo suavemente, ambos se frotaban entre si cada vez más estando nuevamente erectos, Rider miro a los ojos de Googles, este lucia feliz al igual que emocionado, supo con ello que el inkling deseaba más y él no tenía problema con ello, pues el también quería algo más que solo una chupada.

-Ponte contra el muro-le indico mientras el inkling azul sonrojado asintió, levantándose apoyo las manos contra uno de estos, viendo de reojo como el moreno se acercaba, soltó un suspiro cuando apretó una de sus nalgas, la estrujo, la manoseo al igual que la otra antes de separarlas, su ano quedo expuesto a los ojos de Rider, Googles sentía su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido al estar tan expuesto, sintió algo viscoso deslizarse entre sus nalgas, apoyarse en su agujero y entonces deslizarse hacia su interior.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-un grito que no pudo evitar soltar, uno que hizo a Rider ponerse tan duro como una roca, había usado la tinta de Googles para lubricar sus dedos, sabiendo que debía prepararlo bien o terminaría partiéndolo-C-Cuidado, ¡¡mmm!!-el inkling azul tuvo que morderse los labios, un segundo había ingresado casi de inmediato haciendo sus piernas temblar.

-Tócame-susurro en su oído con un tono ronco, una clara señal de excitación que hizo a Googles gemir, tomando la mano de este la guio a su erección, el inkling azul tembló, apretando esos dígitos en su trasero por solo imaginar que esa enorme dureza iba a entrar en él.

-Te dije que estaría vacío, todos están viendo los combates-ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando temerosos la voz de dos inklings que habían llegado al lugar.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para practicar relajadamente, ¡vamos chicos!-el tono de ánimo de uno y otras voces les hicieron saber que eran más de dos, quizás un equipo entero, Googles miro a Rider de reojo sabiendo que ya no podrían continuar.

-¡¡Mmm!!-tuvo que cubrir su boca cuando ambos dedos volvieron a moverse dentro de él, llegando tan profundo que tocaron una parte que hizo su pequeño pene chorrear tinta, el moreno sonrió, volvió a hacer eso, viéndolo temblar y aparto sus manos.

-No te distraigas-dijo en su oído viendo como estaba de sonrojado, movió su cadera, haciendo que su verga se frotara contra la mano de este, recordándole que debía atenderlo y sus dedos se movían más fuerte en el.

Googles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, intentar poder soportar la intensidad de esos dedos que asaltaban su trasero una y otra vez, se hundían en una estocada, se abrían dentro de él, frotaban sus paredes anales vírgenes y sus piernas temblaban, tuvo que usar su otra mano para apoyarse en la pared, las presiones iban más profundo, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando un tercero ingreso y soltó un fuerte grito de éxtasis, una explosión de tinta ocurrió en dos zonas, una donde practicaban los otros inkling y sirvió para ocultar el grito de Googles, la otra fue cuando este eyaculo sin control contra la pared, sacando su lengua por como esos dedos presionaban dentro de él, haciendo que chorros y chorros de tinta salieran de su pequeño pene, un momento tan intenso que tuvo que apoyar todo su cuerpo en la pared para no caer, una imagen que hizo a Rider relamerse los labios.

-Listo-susurro viendo gustoso como pequeñas gotas de tinta caían a los pies de Googles, el inkling respiraba agitado, cuando los dígitos salieron de su agujero el moreno separo las nalgas de este, viendo gustoso como parecía contraerse, extrañando los estímulos y se posiciono en esa zona, provocando una fricción que hizo a Googles temblar y verlo temeroso sobre su hombro.

-E-Espera, tiempo fuera ¡mmm!-cualquier queja fue callada cuando la mano de este cubrió su boca, la otra mantuvo sus nalgas separadas, el moreno veía aquel agujero húmedo, ya estaba preparado y no había vuelta atrás ahora, menos con lo duro que se encontraba, Googles lo había provocado y ahora él lo terminaría.

El inkling azul mordió los dedos del moreno, su cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir como ese enorme miembro estaba ingresando, ya con la punta se sintió lleno, conforme todo el largo iba ingresando enterró sus dedos en la pared, ruidos salían de sus labios amortiguados por la mano de Rider, el moreno no estaba mejor, su respiración se había vuelto profunda y corta, a cada centímetro sentía que iba a explotar, las paredes anales de Googles eran perfectas, lo contraían y se sentían tanto húmedas como calientes, a cada segundo quería llegar más profundo, 

-Esta todo-susurro en su oído, viendo como este respiraba agitado y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto mientras metía su mano en la playera de este para tocar su pecho.

-.....Lleno-gimió tocando su abdomen, estaba seguro que el otro estaba en ese lugar, mordió su labio cuando comenzó a salir, sintiendo la fricción en su culo y cuando volvió a entrar soltó un gemido más agudo-Rider-gimoteo mientras el otro sonreía por como lo llamaba.

Le arrebato la playera con una de sus manos, dejándolos a ambos únicamente con sus zapatillas, la mano del moreno acaricio el pecho del otro, el suyo se apegó a su espalda compartiendo su calor, frotando sus pieles mientras su otra mano volvió a cubrir su boca, sintiendo como lamia sus dedos ahogando sus gemidos de éxtasis cuando comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, a cada momento las explosiones e impactos del lugar amortiguaban sus sonidos, las bolas de Rider chocando con las nalgas de Googles, su verga hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, estimulando 

-Tan estrecho......se siente bien-susurraba en su oído, sintiendo como este se apretaba, mecía sus caderas con las suyas en señal de que deseaba más, sonidos distintos captaron su atención, como este le miraba y saco sus dedos de su boca viendo como un hilo de saliva caía de esta.

-Quiero......Quiero montarte-dijo agitado, sintiendo un enorme placer y una emoción recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, era parte de su personalidad, el riesgo, la diversión, el éxtasis, todo eso aumentaba el fuerte estimulo que experimentaba en su trasero, su mente ya no estaba procesando y solo deseaba más. 

-Aquí lo tienes-sonrió saliendo de su interior, escuchando gustoso como este soltaba un quejido molesto al sentirse vacío, se acostó en el suelo, separo sus piernas mientras su pene palpitaba apuntando hacia arriba, Googles agitado se acercó a él, apoyo sus manos en su pecho, se posiciono en su cadera haciendo que aquella verga acariciara su entrada dilatada, ambos se sonrieron de un modo cómplice y entonces el inkling azul se dejó caer sobre este, gritando de placer al haberse empalado de golpe y que este entrara sin resistencia-Buen chico-susurro empujando su cadera, viendo como este sacaba la lengua en señal de gusto, apoyo las manos en su nuca, disfrutando ver como Googles usaba la fuerza de sus temblorosas piernas para subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, sus movimientos se hacían sincronizados, ambos olvidaban que debían guardar silencio, dejaban sus voces salir mientras la fricción cada vez aumentaba más y más.

-Rider......voy a-las presiones en su interior ya no podía contenerlas, tinta azul salía de su pene que rebotaba de arriba a abajo, manchando el abdomen del moreno que tampoco estaban mejor, las paredes anales de Googles lo estaban apretando demasiado, indicando que lo deseaba, que quería todo dentro de el-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Me vengo!-grito con fuerza y Rider sujeto sus caderas, moviéndose mas fuerte contra el provocando que sacara la lengua.

-Hazlo......¡explota!, ¡¡explota sin control!-le ordeno dispuesto a hacerlo perder el control, su tinta estaba saliendo también, humedeciendo aún más las paredes anales de este, aumentando la fricción, haciendo que ambos se perdieran en esa intensa sensación que los llevara hasta el límite.

Un gruñido y un chillido de placer, sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos y cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo toda la zona se llenó de tinta, Googles sacaba su lengua sonrojado, manchando paredes y el cuerpo de Rider con su tinta azul, eyaculando sin control mientras sentía como la de este inundaba su interior, como su tinta verde salía en tal cantidad que sentía su abdomen abultarse, provocándole un orgasmo más fuerte y prolongado, Rider no estaba mejor, el placer era demasiado, como el inkling azul lo apretaba, exprimía su pene haciendo que soltara tinta sin control hasta que finalmente lo tuvo que sacar, su tinta mancho el trasero y la espalda de Googles, ambas tintas se combinaban nuevamente dando un tono azul verdoso mientras ambos temblaban agitados, experimentando el éxtasis del momento sin poder contenerse.

-¿Uh?-los ruidos de ambos jóvenes llamaron la atención de un inkling que se ocultaba cerca de ellos, curioso noto que una pared estaba manchada de tinta azul y verde-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono sabiendo que no era de ninguno de sus compañeros, curioso se acercó sujetando su splasher.

-Yo-respondió otro apareciendo tras el haciéndolo gritar, usando su rodillo en un golpe lo hizo explotar provocando que se volviera un pequeño calamar que se alejó volando-¡Oh sí!, ¡5-2 amigo!-grito alardeándose de su buena racha en esa batalla para alejarse de la zona, de cierto modo era lo mejor, pues si se hubiera acercado hubiera encontrado a dos inklings desnudos en el lugar.

Unos que se besaban apasionadamente.

El video de la batalla entre los octorianos y el equipo emperador fue el más visto por sus buenas tácticas y habilidades, el equipo de Rider estaba preocupado de que este se lo hubiera perdido, imaginando que estaría de un humor de perros por ello y temían el día de mañana, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, este tenía más energías en su Turf war diaria, no solo eso sino que también los ayudaba cuando estaban por explotar, no sabían que había pasado ayer pero al menos agradecían que no estuvieran amenazando con explotar......claro, aun hacia explotar de modo brutal al equipo contrario pero mejor ellos que su propio equipo, para cuando se anunciaron los resultados tuvieron una victoria casi impecable, buenas explosiones y pocas veces ellos habían sido derrotados, la sonrisa soberbia de Rider ante aquellos resultados hizo al equipo de los obsesivos de la limpieza. 

-¡Sorpresa!-la voz juguetona de Googles hizo a todos voltear la mirada cuando este le bajo los pantalones a Rider, el moreno enfadado volteo a verlo mientras los presentes no podían evitar reírse, sabiendo que era algo inevitable.

-¡Hey!-grito molesto mientras intentaba subirse nuevamente los pantalones-¿Por qué rayos sigues haciendo eso?-gruño volteando a ver a Googles el cual tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debo hacerlo-dijo a lo el moreno alzo su ceja confundido -Debo presumirles a todos que tu pene es mío-explicó provocando que ocurriera un prolongado silencio en ambos equipos.

-¡¿Eh?!

-N-No, lo que el intenta decir es- 

-Que es mío, su pene es mío- sonreía el enseñando sus dientes en clara señal de que estaba feliz por ello-El otro día Rider y yo-

-¡Silencio!-gruño el moreno sin querer que dijera más detalles de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

-Aun así es mío-

-¡No lo es!-

-Si lo es-sonrió el antes de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios frente a todos-Todo tu eres mío- añadió mientras sacaba la lengua de modo burlón antes de ponerse a correr.

-¡Googles vuelve aquí!-gruño molesto comenzando a perseguirlo con su rodillo, los inklings de ambos equipos se vieron de reojo y se encogieron de hombros, tendrían que pedir algunas explicaciones, sin embargo no creían que fuera para tanto, después de todo.

Ellos dos se veían felices.


End file.
